


Das Reich der Zwei

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al adjusts to life in an unfamiliar world. Post-CoS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Reich der Zwei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_big_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/gifts).



Munich, having become all too familiar to Ed, was no longer home. They found a flat in Worms, half a block down the way from the big cathedral. Al would wake up early on Sundays to the bell tolling six, and watch from the window as families trailed down the street to the beat of it, disappearing from his sight to walk into God's.

Ed always slept through it—could, in fact, sleep until the sun hit the highest point in the sky and Al's growling stomach served as an impromptu alarm. Some mornings, Al had half a mind to wake his brother up early, but then Ed, as though reacting to the thought, would reach out in sleep and stretch his arm until it rested in Al's lap, his entire upper body eventually following suit. It was odd, to be sure, but his brother always woke up happy on mornings like that.

Really, that was all that mattered.

"Shut the damn window," Ed muttered, stirring under the sheets. "S'too cold…"

Al snorted and closed the window, jerking the flimsy white curtains across. "It isn't that cold."

"Says you." Ed didn't bother opening his eyes, directing his words straight into the pillow. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Maybe eight?" Al flopped back down on his back, jumping when cold toes brushed his leg. "Ed!"

Ed grinned, cracking his eyes open and letting out a husky morning laugh. "Told you to close the window."

"Ass," Al said, scowling even as he burrowed under the covers and closer to his brother.

"Takes one to know one!"

"What are you, twelve?" Al snickered.

Ed's hand moved under the sheets, careful fingers skimming up Al's side, settling on his wrist and dragging him closer. "You're one to talk."

"I might be younger than you," Al said primly, resting his cheek on Ed's shoulder, "but I am decades more mature."

"Sure, you are," Ed said, and Al could hear the sleep in his voice, didn't even need to look up to know his brother's eyes were closing again.

"Lazy ass," Al mumbled against Ed's skin. He was comfortable enough that his eyes were fluttering shut against his will. As Ed's breathing evened out, Al slung an arm over his brother's chest, hand brushing against Ed's empty port.

Moments like these, he could almost pretend they were home, not trapped in some strange land with stranger people, war and tragedy and violence budding up no matter where they looked. This world was every bit as dangerous as their own—more, even. It was only in moments like these that Ed laughed so freely, that their limbs would tangle together and their faces mirror a happiness they'd never expected to know. Germany and Amestris would cease to exist, reality as a whole bleeding away into this corner of the universe they'd claimed as their own.

So long as he had his brother's hand in his own, Al knew he could be happy in any world.


End file.
